Alpha 1 Team (DoodadGuy)
Alpha 1 Team, often referred to as simply Alpha Team, is the most prestigious, famous, and skilled team of Heroes in Hero Factory. It existed in two iterations: the first running from the 1950s to the 1960s, and the second beginning in the mid 1980s and continuing to the present day. History The Original For the first sixty years of Hero Factory’s existence, most Heroes remained stationed in a single system their entire lives and were not well-known outside the system in which they were stationed. In the early 1950s, Mr. Makuro wanted to assemble a team that would not only serve as the public face of Hero Factory, but also be suited for going on the most difficult and dangerous missions across the galaxy. He picked “the Fabulous” Thelonius Fox, then stationed on Almaak V, to be the team leader. Rising stars Deuce Carter and Oscar Flint were also reassigned to the new team. Whenever this trio went on mission, a camera crew would follow them around. These missions, which were the first missions ever broadcast across the galaxy, ended up being some of the most famous Hero Factory missions ever. After ten years, Carter and Flint had gone from being rookies to well respected veterans, but they were still being seen by the media as the “new guys.” The two Heroes felt they had better opportunities elsewhere, and they agreed with Fox to split up the team. Carter and Flint became the leaders of Nu 2 and Pi 3 Teams, respectively, and Fox was later approached again by Mr. Makuro to start Hero Recon Team. Rebooted Mr. Makuro waited a couple more decades to try the Alpha Team concept again. Using the same formula as before, he chose veteran Hero Kirk Thresher and rookies Preston Stormer and Von Ness to form the rebooted Alpha Team. Following the successful capture of several major villains in Makuhero City, the trio quickly became superstars. They were sent to nearby New Stellac City for a press conference, which was interrupted part way through when they were called to stop a burglary in progress. While en route to the crime scene, they encountered a much more pressing issue: a hulking drone packing some serious firepower. The Heroes called another team to deal with the burglary while they took on the drone. While fighting the drone, Thresher was badly injured and Von Ness fled in the team’s drop ship, leaving Stormer to take down the drone by himself. Although Stormer saved the day, his accomplishment was completely overshadowed by Von Ness’s betrayal. After Thresher was repaired, Mr. Makuro summoned him and Stormer to his office. “I’m sure you’ve seen the negative press coverage you’ve received since your last mission.” “Yeah, I don’t understand,” said Stormer. “If it weren’t for me, New Stellac City would be a pile of rubble right now.” “There’s only one way I can think of to save your reputation. I’m going to have to disband—” “Wait, wait, hang on,” blurted Thresher. “I can fix this. Just give me some time; I’m going to find and recruit someone who actually belongs on the team.” Thresher spent the next few months researching every active Hero and interviewing several of them. He settled on Francis Stealth, a solo Hero who was stationed on Tansari VI and boasted one of the highest villain-catching rates in all of Hero Factory. With the addition of Stealth, Alpha Team was going on missions for the first time since the Von Ness incident. The new roster proved itself when they stopped a band of space pirates roaming Galactic Sector 4, mostly thanks to Stealth’s fighting prowess. Then, they went to the Fabulox system and shut down most of the criminal hideouts there. Forbidden Search While Mr. Makuro was on vacation, Hero Factory Management decided to assign two new rookies to Alpha Team, Drew Swift and Mike Power. The expanded team’s first assignment was to track down Zapsta on the mining planet Tallos V. They spent a month trying to track him down, but they couldn’t find any leads to follow. But one day, they received a report of a hijacked train that was transporting a shipment of quaza and other valuable minerals. When Alpha Team arrived on the scene, they found that Zapsta was the hijacker and that he had many X-Series Flamethrower Robots with him. After a protracted fight, Zapsta was cuffed and the train was stopped. Their victory came at a heavy price, though. Thresher was dead, and Swift and Power were both missing. After Stormer and Stealth, the two surviving Heroes, got back to Makuhero City, they were joined by Emily Wise, formerly of Delta 9 Team. They wanted to set off on a mission to look for Mr. Makuro, as no one had heard from him in several months, but Hero Factory Management forbade them from doing so. However, an anonymous Hero Recon Team agent met with Alpha Team and revealed that they had been conducting their own investigation into Mr. Makuro’s whereabouts. After the Recon Team agent shared the results of his investigation, Alpha Team set off for the jungle planet Videon. Another Hero, Lucas Valor, was sent to stop them, but he ended up working with them instead. Together, the four Heroes went to an abandoned coal mine, where they caught three villains and rescued Mr. Makuro. Upon returning to Makuhero City, Mr. Makuro created the Hall of Valor to recognize the bravest Heroes. At the beginning of a long ceremony, he gave the first four medals to Stormer, Wise, Stealth, and Valor. Following that, the Heroes held a long press conference, with Valor explaining many times that he was not joining Alpha Team. With a solid lineup established once again, Alpha Team continued to go on missions. However, there was a lot of friction between Stealth and Stormer, as they both thought they should be the team leader. Their heated arguments and disagreement over what needed be done in certain situations resulted in an unusually high percentage of failed missions. Eventually, Wise had to step in, and she suggested that they ask Mr. Makuro to settle the issue. The two scheduled a meeting with Mr. Makuro and went to his office to talk with him. “I’ve been hearing all about the situation between you two,” began Makuro, “and how it’s affected your mission performance. I hope you both realize that everyone in the galaxy looks up to you to set an example, and that when things like this happen, it tarnishes the reputation of the entire Hero Factory.” “Yes, we understand. We need you to decide which of us will be the official leader of Alpha Team,” said Stormer. Mr. Makuro said nothing for several seconds as he made his decision. Finally, he said, “Preston Stormer, from the moment you received your first core charge, I knew you were destined to become a great leader. I cannot think of anyone in Hero Factory who would be better suited for the role of Alpha Leader than you.” “Really?” interjected Stealth. “You don’t think I have what it takes to be a leader?” “I never said that, did I? Francis Stealth, you are on Alpha Team for a reason. You are the best fighter I know, and you are relentless in the pursuit of justice. However, if you want to be a successful Hero, you must understand your role in the team. Any team that cannot work together will fall apart.” Stealth had no choice but to accept Stormer’s leadership of Alpha Team. However, the rivalry between the two continued for the next ten years, albeit to a much smaller extent. The ’90s After several years of leading Alpha Team, Stormer had shed his reputation of being a hotshot, and he was given permission to choose another Hero to recruit to his team. When Dunkan Bulk returned from Tavus Station for a physical examination, Stormer took the opportunity to add some more muscle to the team. Wise left a few months later, as she felt Alpha Team had turned into a big boys’ club. The most well remembered mission during the Stormer/Stealth/Bulk era took place in their home town of Makuhero City. Several villains (working for Von Nebula, but no one knew that at the time) hijacked a space freighter and sent it down on a collision course for the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. Alpha Team had less than an hour to prevent the collision. First, they used their drop ship to blast a small hole in the top of the freighter. Then, they set the drop ship to autopilot and hopped out, using the hole they blasted to get inside the freighter. With their fighting prowess, the three Heroes managed to wrest control of the frieghter from the hijackers. While Stormer piloted the frieghter to crash land into the ocean next to Makuhero City, Stealth and Bulk rounded up and caught all of the villains on board. No direct attempt to destroy the Assembly Tower has been made since. In 1996, Stealth was secretly recruited to Hero Recon Team and disappeared without a trace. As soon as he noticed Stealth was gone, Stormer went to talk with Mr. Makuro. “I can’t tell you where Stealth is,” said Mr. Makuro, “but I can assure you that you won’t see him again for a long, long time, if ever.” “So I’m going to have to look for a new member to replace him on Alpha Team,” said Stormer. “No. I have already selected a new member to join you. He is currently the only Hero in Makuhero City who isn’t on a team, and he will arrive at your quarters in a few hours.” Stormer’s shoulders and neck slumped, as he knew who Mr. Makuro was referring to. “What? . . . Jimi Stringer? There’s a reason that rookie has never been able to join a team. He’s too casual, and he doesn’t take his job seriously.” Mr. Makuro simply grinned. “I believe in him. I’ve been watching Stringer much longer than you have, and I know he has the potential to become a great Hero. I also know you have the capability of training the new generation of Heroes to reach their potential. Start by acting professionally when you meet Stringer, okay?” “Okay.” As Stormer trudged out of Mr. Makuro’s office, he muttered, “You believed in Von Ness, too.” TBW Members In the order they joined. * Dunkan Bulk * Jimi Stringer (Second in command) * William Furno (Leader) * Julius Nex * Rachael Woolf Former In the order they left. * Thelonius Fox (left for Hero Recon Team) * Deuce Carter (left for Nu 2 Team) * Oscar Flint (left for Pi 3 Team) * Von Ness (became evil) * Drew Swift (became evil) * Mike Power (disappeared) * Kirk Thresher (deceased) * Emily Wise (left for Xi 10 Team) * Francis Stealth (left for Hero Recon Team) * Preston Stormer (deceased) * David Stryker (left for Phi 7 Team) * Natalie Breez (left for Phi 7 Team) * Mark Surge (left for Phi 7 Team) Trivia * The first section was inspired by Episode 5 of Hero Factory FM, where Deuce Carter and Oscar Flint appeared and mentioned that they were on a team with Thelonius Fox and that they later became team leaders. Category:Originally Canon Organizations Category:Hero Teams Category:Intact Groups